Shion Todo/Image Gallery
Official Arts 861914690.jpg Chara06.png Wiki-background Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004032.jpg GOODS-00004026.jpg pripara_Shion_Avex_Website.png|Shion from the Avex Website PriPara-ShionHD.png 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Pripara Shion Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 10.04.03 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg ShionAvex2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Shion (top left) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special ShionAvex2-transparent.png 141114 4.jpg Pripara Shion Mathchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg SionMovie.png|Shion's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo6 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo1 500.jpg ISC2.jpg Stage-5-DVD.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg shibi.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-11 下午05.25.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.59.png 30065.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.44.23 pm.png Sion s2 visual.png Character Box Shion.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-05-09 下午03.48.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-05-09 下午01.08.24.png DXCollectionVer.jpg KvALLChara.png 61I9UefDvhL. SL500 .jpg image (1).jpg AllChara V5.png COohAaaUAAA-AEK.jpg 2Q .png T7.jpg Main.jpg Illust 04.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg CQQCX6vWwAAGEuO.jpg Shion-S2.png W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg T58.jpg T57.jpg 49071.jpg Pripara Movie - Prism Voice Key Visual.jpg Scouts.png T79.jpg T72.jpg chara_sd_5.png|Chibi Sion chara_sion (1).png T88.jpg Shion Birthday 2016.jpg Yande.re 340824 sample calendar dorothy west hara shoji houjou sophie leona west manaka lala minami mirei nopan pripara toudou shion yukata.jpg 4rknkJifePE.jpg S3 VISUAL OMG!!!!!!!!!!.jpg T106.jpg 61YoYAyoihL.jpg Cb9iaVlW8AE8KFB.jpg T118.jpg CdaRvq3WoAEXBVC.jpg Blue Ray Box.jpg CeOOevlUkAA3fmg.jpg T145.jpg CgoFM1NU0AAIeH9.jpg large.jpg 0012.png CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg T168.jpg 7e5e66355f65f30324021cc5c0dc38b4b5fc39b4 57565fe54d877.jpg T199.jpg Cp8ztNZVMAAJtho.jpg large.jpg CnNUyfzVMAAV2lZ.jpg large.jpg CpvZJeXVUAI9beJ.jpg large.jpg T223.jpg 10403078a.jpg 10400291a.jpg CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg 1477676585 1 1 f39133f9a2a860f3a7f8ae6a0999db49.jpg Cxb6EAbUUAAOQxx.jpg PriPara Song♪Collection 1st Stage.jpg CEuDbj4UMAEhfiL.png T237.jpg T238.jpg T239.jpg T256.jpg 81pQ6Gdrv9L. SL1268 .jpg 71FRCG8g4GL. SL1084 .jpg 719jBPuWlVL. SL1085 .jpg 1185787c97d0c849e5a7ba3be9ff5e0f49177538 583d3e413b1fc.jpg 61Owl+1nO8L.jpg Tumblr oi4lhnOwsU1ss352ko1 1280.jpg item01.jpg item03.jpg item07.jpg Happy Brithday Shion Official.jpg 81uQ2LdCLdL._SL1500_.jpg cool.jpg DP Shion Birthday Promo.jpg 716ZBItuowL.jpg Shionbd2017.jpg Top spbnr shion.jpg C1TY41jUQAArgwi.jpg thumb_chara02-01.png Sion Visual 2017.jpg 576f74f9f473cfd278577c76cd1c97c7.jpg 1485351279 1 22 ec32b798e27b8a7e0e625f290320794a.jpg T281.jpg 1485351279 1 22 ec32b798e27b8a7e0e625f290320794a.jpg Product 1025451.jpg C5EekWeUYAAdo F.jpg Img drepafe.png d589d418665ce3f950ecabfb35050e9ffbc41c11_58c78e865b0b0.jpg 396158.jpg 457755.jpg T307.jpg Pripara pop-1.png Dd8b170cf1724731b49e0aa32930e1ed497c2aeb 59520edf2baf1.jpg T319.jpg In-Game Shion Todo.png Miracle Paradise.jpg No d&d code.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.44 PM.png 0501.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.17.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 5.18.27 PM.png Baby-Monster2.png Baby-Monster3.png Baby-Monster4.png Baby-Monster1.png Brand-Ad.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.33 PM.png Prad5-dressing-pafc3a9-haloween.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.58.01 PM.png DressingPafe-Change!MyWorld.png DressingPafe-Unknown.png DPSCoord-Cropped.png Dressing-Pafe-Cyalume.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.20.19 AM.png Avex-CoordPS7.png Avex-CoordPS8.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.02 AM.png tumblr_nhowb2pzsl1rsghfro1_500 (1).png Dressing Pafe Coords.png Pripara Game Character.png Image5.png Official coords 7.png Official coords 6.png CacJ5o9UMAAQP3S.jpg Ready Smile!!.png Ctgh3ZMUsAABQnN (1).jpg CxbsZuPUsAA tUs.jpg CxcwedvVIAAfOnZ.jpg Coords12789.png Official coords1234.jpg Official9.png Official5.png Official3.png CloRILXWgAUybsX.jpg 135784743768965347.jpg OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.20.03 PM.png Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-09-768.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 06.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op227.jpg Prad5-op224.jpg Hm...png MP V2.png Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (176).png Opening 4: Dream Parade Tumblr_nm9jsjwT971qbgi6oo1_1280.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.18.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.57.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.02.png Ending 4: Heart-Clenching Love Song 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午11.49.29.png CJCJDfmUcAAY5tO.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.13.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午11.50.09.png Anime Screenshots (S1) Episode 13 PP13Shion.png Episode 14 Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara-Episode 14 Preview Screen Shot 01.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 10.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 09.jpg B2B2014-09-27-13h27m37s253.png B2B2014-09-27-13h28m35s57.png 4DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 9DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 23DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 30DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 32DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 39PriPara プリパラ Dressing Pafe「No D D code」 YouTube.png 20DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 19DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 18DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 14DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 13DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 10DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 6DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 22DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 5Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 3Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 2Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png Fortune party.png PP14shionticket.png PP14ShionCatch2.png PP14shion.png PP14enter.png PP14eh.png PP14coord.png 18Ep-14.png 12Ep-14.png 15Ep-14.png|Shion surprised by how loud Laala's voice is. PP14shioncatch1.png Prad5-1410.jpg Prad5-1409.jpg Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1404.jpg Prad5-14-shion-sitting-full-stolen-from-a-thread.png Prad5-14-shion-room.jpg Prad5-14-shion-clothes.jpg Prad5-1460.jpg Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode2.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&Dcode3.png Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1426.jpg Prad5-1425.jpg Prad5-1423.jpg Prad5-1424.jpg Prad5-1422.jpg Prad5-1421.jpg Prad5-1420.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Prad5-1415.jpg Prad5-1414.jpg Prad5-1456.jpg Prad5-1455.jpg Prad5-1453.jpg Prad5-1451.jpg Prad5-1450.jpg Prad5-1447.jpg Prad5-1446.jpg Prad5-1445.jpg Prad5-1444.jpg Prad5-1431.jpg Prad5-1430.jpg Prad5-1429.jpg Prad5-shion-smile.jpg Prad5-14031.jpg Prad5-1469.jpg Prad5-1433.jpg Prad5-14140.jpg Prad5-14136.jpg Prad5-14134.jpg Prad5-1481.jpg Prad5-1476.jpg Prad5-1472.jpg Prad5-1471.jpg Prad5-1468.jpg Prad5-1467.jpg Prad5-1466.jpg Prad5-1465.jpg Prad5-1462.jpg Prad5-1461.jpg Episode 15 Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.28.23 am.png Prad5-14142.jpg PriPara - 15 110 15.png PriPara - 15 110 11.png PriPara - 15 110 10.png PriPara - 15 110 07.png PriPara - 15 110 04.png PriPara - 15 110 03.png PriPara - 15 110 02.png PriPara - 15 110 01.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.35.08 am.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 15 110 38.png PriPara - 15 110 37.png PriPara - 15 110 36.png PriPara - 15 110 32.png PriPara - 15 110 30.png PriPara - 15 110 27.png PriPara - 15 110 26.png PriPara - 15 110 25.png PriPara - 15 110 23.png PriPara - 15 110 20.png Dressing-Pafe-NoD&DCode5.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 12.png PriPara - 16 118 13.png PriPara - 16 118 17.png PriPara - 16 118 20.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 36.png PriPara - 17 125 35.png PriPara - 17 125 34.png Episode 18 PriPara - PV18 111 06.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 68.png PriPara - 18 110 66.png PriPara - 18 110 63.png PriPara - 18 110 59.png PriPara - 18 110 57.png PriPara - 18 110 55.png PriPara - 18 110 53.png PriPara - 18 110 52.png PriPara - 18 110 51.png PriPara - 18 110 49.png PriPara - 18 110 44.png PriPara - 18 110 42.png PriPara - 18 110 41.png PriPara - 18 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 38.png PriPara - 18 110 37.png PriPara - 18 110 34.png PriPara - 18 110 33.png PriPara - 18 110 32.png PriPara - 18 110 25.png PriPara - 18 110 24.png PriPara - 18 110 15.png PriPara - 18 110 10.png PriPara - 18 110 04.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 03.png prad5-1810.jpg prad5-1849.jpg prad5-1863.jpg prad5-1892.jpg prad5-1831.jpg Episode 20 PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 08.png PriPara! - 20 115 07.png Episode 21 PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-26.png PriPara episode 21-25.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.28.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.28.27.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.27.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.27.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.26.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.23.11.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.22.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.21.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.20.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.20.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.34.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.19.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.18.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.18.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.17.54.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.16.46.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.16.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.15.54.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.15.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.35.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.14.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.13.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.13.23.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.12.59.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.11.16.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.10.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.09.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.01.08.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.45.15.png PriPara episode 21-33.png PriPara episode 21-26.png PriPara episode 21-25.png 22leaving.png Episode 23 PriPara! - 23 126 03.png PriPara! - 23 126 02.png PriPara! - 23 126 01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.38.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.37.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.36.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.47.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.47.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.46.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.45.47 PM.png PP23shion2.png PP23shion.png Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.12.43.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.12.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.10.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.17.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.17.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.09.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.44.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 02.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 05.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 09.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 16.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 21.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.15.30.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.45 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (283).png IMG_4024.JPG|Kinga Shinen - Happy New Year Episode 28 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.32.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.30.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.30.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.28.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-16 下午10.37.17.png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (437).png Ep 28 stance.png Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (434).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (401).png Episode 29 Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (611).png Pripara29-48.jpg Pripara29-20.jpg Pripara29-18.jpg Fc4af349.jpg 96d33da1.jpg 5b6e3508.jpg Episode 30 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.32.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.31.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.30.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.29.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.28.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.26.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.25.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.24.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.23.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.22.54.png Episode 31 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.09.png Cap31-006.jpg Cap31-011.jpg Episode 32 cap-32-008.jpg Episode 33 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.25.51.png Episode 34 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3443.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3423.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Prad5-3413.jpg Prad5-3412.jpg Episode 35 Cap35-011.jpg Cap35-010.jpg Cap35-007.jpg 1425573935 1 18 0f07404d1731c50b45d7911fdd1c4c3d.jpg 1425573935 1 1 0782fc4050752fffced0bc1ab6c6ab29.jpg Cap35-001.jpg Episode 37 37-8.jpg 37-4.jpg Wow.jpg 37-23.jpg 37-18.jpg 37-17.jpg 37-27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 60.jpg Pripara Episode 37 57.jpg Pripara Episode 37 55.jpg Pripara Episode 37 48.jpg Pripara Episode 37 47.jpg Pripara Episode 37 44.jpg Pripara Episode 37 37.jpg Pripara Episode 37 36.jpg Pripara Episode 37 32.jpg Pripara Episode 37 28.jpg Pripara Episode 37 25.jpg Pripara Episode 37 21.jpg Pripara Episode 37 18.jpg shion ep 37.png shion paradise.png look!ep 37.png Episode 38 Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Anime Screenshots (S2) Episode 39 Episode 40 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg 1428627396 1 6 08e855839ca41cfe5a1277818e8acbfa.jpg Episode 41 1429167891 1 7 e529b53e4620bf18e964607d68175441.jpg 1429167891 1 4 4b3fd984d16552e23a45f1ffe9c0f5c3.jpg Episode 42 1429834068 1 20 d58cc2593baabbe86471e2107f4f227a.jpg 1429834068 1 19 4758e1b1a969822d4f2092428f4a9a0c.jpg 1429834068 1 8 d2029607ce29a609253afcbf5cb28b7b.jpg Episode 43 1430418897 1 13 64af16577dba332efae9040a072e388e.jpg 1430418897 1 6 61478eed137102541882f7b56b77d44b.jpg 1430418897 1 5 95467d842cbe2f03ed1e0d3538e5f2e0.jpg Episode 44 1430982061 1 27 d42a7e196002019d335304395859817c.jpg 1430982061 1 26 cc5fbf0a3f180a56c62135af0d9623ec.jpg 1430982061 1 22 70171b75c515bde6dbee3fbb450421ae.jpg 1430982061 1 15 cf2fcafdd45a72876a690ef556771f57.jpg 1430982061 1 11 c7cbfe550c1664af46f464f4f36f82c2.jpg 1430982061 1 5 0c578fb940565c3e066d9da65be3ff22.jpg 1430982061 1 4 bef58971a69b9254c1a4ad24d7a8ba3b.jpg Dressing pafe new pose.jpg Fly ballon 7.jpg Fly ballon 6.jpg Fly ballon 5.jpg Fly ballon 3.jpg Fly ballon 1.jpg dream.png Code 31.jpg Code 30.jpg Code 28.jpg Code 25.jpg Code 24.jpg Code 23.jpg Code 22.jpg Code 21.jpg Code 20.jpg Code 18.jpg Code 15.jpg Code 14.jpg Code 11.jpg Code 10.jpg Code 9.jpg Code 8.jpg Code 5.jpg Code 4.jpg Code 3.jpg Code 2.jpg Code 1.jpg Prad5-44-07.jpg Prad5-44-03.jpg Episode 47 8569852.png Prad5-4712.jpg Episode 48 756324.png 69624.png 96541.png Prad5-4832.jpg Prad5-4801.jpg Episode 49 523698741.png 65423687.png 789654.png 742369.png 86321.png PriPara Rabbit 12.jpg PriPara Rabbit 11.jpg PriPara Rabbit 10.jpg PriPara Rabbit 8.jpg PriPara Rabbit 6.jpg PriPara Rabbit 3.jpg PriPara Rabbit 2.jpg Prad5-4923.jpg Prad5-4916.jpg Prad5-4912.jpg Prad5-4911.jpg Prad5-4907.jpg Prad5-4904.jpg Prad5-4901.jpg Episode 50 0147896.png 852365874.png 4567654576.png 876545.png 345678.png Episode 51 Fwig.png Vv.png Ninja Coord.png Drums.png Episode 52 Episode 53 Dre.png Vv.png Vsba.png Cyalum.png Episode 56 Shion ep 56.png Shion laala wings.png Bravo! Dream Flower.png Dressing Flower.png Summer coord 1.png Watermelon.png Dressing dream.png Ep 56 3.png Ep 56 2.png Ep 56 4.png Summer!.png Screen Shot 2015-08-01 at 7.42.35 pm.png Episode 57 Protesting.png Drop.png Strangee look.png Shion screams.png Shion dorothy window.png Minna lets go.png Shocked.png Episode 58 Hi shion.png Group and unicorn.png Too many.png Omg falulu.png Episode 60 Star tension1.png Change my world ep 60.png Change my world ep 60 2.png Change my world ep 60 3.png Change my world ep 60 4.png Change my world ep 60 5.png Dressing Pafe ep 60 3.png Dressing Pafe ep 60.png Shion ep 60 change 2.png Shion ep 60 change.png Ep 60 stance.png Making drama ep 60 5.png Making drama ep 60.png Making drama ep 60 6.png Making drama ep 60 7.png Shion 60.png Change my world ep 60 8.png Change my world ep 60 9.png Ep 60 shion.png Stage ep 60.png Pripara60-06.jpg Pripara60-05.jpg Pripara60-04.jpg Pripara60-01.jpg Pripara60-16.jpg Pripara60-139.jpg Pripara60-137.jpg Pripara60-184.jpg Pripara60-181.jpg Pripara60-178.jpg Pripara60-177.jpg Pripara60-176.jpg Pripara60-175.jpg Pripara60-172.jpg Pripara60-170.jpg Pripara60-169.jpg Pripara60-168.jpg Pripara60-166.jpg Pripara60-165.jpg Pripara60-164.jpg Pripara60-163.jpg Pripara60-162.jpg Pripara60-161.jpg Pripara60-160.jpg Pripara60-159.jpg Pripara60-158.jpg Pripara60-155.jpg Pripara60-205.jpg Pripara60-203.jpg Pripara60-200.jpg Pripara60-199.jpg Pripara60-198.jpg Pripara60-197.jpg Pripara60-192.jpg Pripara60-191.jpg Pripara60-190.jpg Pripara60-189.jpg Pripara60-188.jpg Episode 61 Ep 61 009.png Ep 61 0027.png Ep 61 0025.png Prad5-61271.jpg Prad5-6114.jpg Episode 62 Ep 62 006.png Ep 62 004.png Ep 62 001.png Shion ep 62 1.png Shion black white.png Ep 62 57.png Ep 62 56.png Ep 62 55.png Ep 62 54.png Ep 62 52.png Ep 62 51.png Ep 62 49.png Ep 62 48.png Ep 62 47.png Ep 62 46.png Ep 62 45.png Ep 62 44.png Ep 62 39.png Ep 62 38.png Ep 62 37.png Ep 62 36.png Ep 62 35.png Ep 62 34.png Ep 62 33.png Ep 62 32.png Ep 62 30.png Ep 62 29.png Ep 62 28.png Ep 62 27.png Ep 62 26.png Ep 62 24.png Ep 62 23.png Ep 62 21.png Ep 62 20.png Ep 62 19.png Ep 62 18.png Ep 62 17.png Ep 62 16.png Ep 62 15.png Ep 62 14.png Ep 62 13.png Ep 62 12.png Cats.jpg Episode 63 Shion and Laala ep 63.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 49.png Ep 63 38.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png Ep 63 29.png Ep 63 22.png Ep 63 21.png Ep 63 18.png Ep 63 17.png Ep 63 16.png Ep 63 15.png Ep 63 14.png Ep 63 13.png Ep 63 12.png Ep 63 11.png Ep 63 10.png Ep 63 9.png Ep 63 6.png Ep 63 5.png Ep 63 4.png Ep 63 3.png Ep 63 2.png Pripara63-137.jpg Pripara63-135.jpg Pripara63-133.jpg Pripara63-132.jpg Pripara63-125.jpg Pripara63-123.jpg Pripara63-122.jpg Pripara63-118.jpg Pripara63-116.jpg Pripara63-113.jpg Pripara63-110.jpg Pripara63-108.jpg Episode 64 Shion ep 64.png Episode 65 Episode 66 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.51.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-13 下午05.00.45.png Episode 67 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午08.15.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午08.02.29.png 1444961606 2 13 635904bc1ffd7ce35bf87c7fc5c76da6.jpg 1444961606 2 7 9b6e84a0886cb76f1b3bbae011d1a86b (1).jpg Episode 68 1445569859 1 22 3af6783eb893f097b0c0e0869a783f8b.jpg 1445569859 1 10 734652405b528732095b924a17ca634d.jpg 1445569859 1 1 158ad53b40db8f3fef330b0daf7bfc10 (1).jpg 1445569859 1 1 158ad53b40db8f3fef330b0daf7bfc10.jpg Episode 69 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.31.34.png Episode 70 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.56.16.png Episode 71 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.55.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.53.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.51.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.49.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.48.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.46.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.45.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.44.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.07.png Episode 72 Episode 73 Episode 74 Episode 77 12485977 1007166049329704 3847058897950754861 o.jpg 12418780 1007166035996372 1683033753996825459 o.jpg 12418834 1007165992663043 8696193300385777747 o.jpg 12466073 1007165912663051 4347931135786041018 o.jpg Aaas.jpg 12493632 1007165869329722 2378459673040061754 o.jpg 12487264 1007166835996292 6509257688722775032 o.jpg Cinema dress.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.07.04.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.07.50.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.08.24.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.08.59.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.09.22.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.09.42.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.10.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.19.52.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.20.14.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.20.47.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.21.15.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.22.57.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.24.47.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.25.32.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.26.11.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.37.56.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.38.14.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.39.38.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.40.29.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.44.00.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.46.26.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.49.05.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.51.19.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.51.39.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-04 下午08.52.36.png Hibi23.JPG Hibi16.JPG Hibi15.JPG Hibi12.JPG Hibi10.JPG Hibi7.JPG Hibi5.JPG Hibi4.JPG Hibi3.JPG Bbfec0ff.jpg E266066b.jpg C19b459f.jpg 48538537.jpg Cc93513a.jpg 44779e7b.jpg Pripara77-81.jpg Pripara77-66.jpg Pripara77-60.jpg Pripara77-29.jpg Pripara77-27.jpg Pripara77-20.jpg Pripara77-06.jpg Episode 80 Episode 80 20.png Episode 80 19.png Episode 80 21.png Episode 80 22.png Episode 80 15.png Season 3 Idol Time PriPara ITPP10218.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks Category:Character Image Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries